secretofevermorefandomcom-20200213-history
Damage Types
Throughout Evermore the player will regularly take damage. Reaching 0 HP results in the game ending, whilst for the dog this results in him fainting and requiring to be revived by any means. There are 3 different damage types, each with their own characteristics. Damage amounts below 50 will display in small text size, whilst amounts of 50 and above will be in a bigger text size. The maximum damage one specific instance can deal is 999. Multiple instances, when dealt close enough in succession, will be added up, showing the total damage dealt. When a player casts Crush 9 times in quick succession (by use of the Dog-switch exploit), all damage amounts will be added up, displaying the total damage dealt of the 9 instances. Since each instance can only deal a maximum of 999, the maximum amount of damage this number can display is 8,991. This is possible if Crush is at a high level. Physical Damage This is the most common damage type. Most enemies and bosses will be able to deal physical damage, usually with a melee attack but sometimes with a ranged attack. Sterling's drop-attack, the explosion of a Bomb being destroyed and the Heating Chamber knockback are also physical damage. The player and dog are both also able to launch a melee or ranged attack. The player can use the attacks of his swords, axes, uncharged spears (List of Weapons) and uncharged Bazooka to deal a melee blow. Charged spears and the Bazooka will launch a ranged projectile. The dog always has a melee attack, except in toaster form in Omnitopia. This damage type can be reduced in a few ways; with the defense stat and the Shield formula. Go here to read more about increasing defense. This damage type can be completely ignored in a few ways: Aura and Barrier will render the player invulnerable. Casting a defensive spell (Heal) will render the target(s) invulnerable for its animation. Using a consumable (Essence) will have the same effect. The Evade % stat will allow the player to dodge a physical attack, indirectly ignoring damage. Go here to read more about increasing Evade %. Magical Damage This damage type is seen regularly. Normal enemies do not have any way to deal magical damage or use Alchemy spells. About half the bosses possess some alchemy spells that they can use to deal magical damage. The boy is also able to cast a variety of offensive or dark Alchemy spells to deal magical damage. All enemies/bosses have a magic defense stat value, ranging from -63 to 63 (which adds to a total of 127 different values provided by a 2^7 bit). A negative value will amplify the damage dealt, up to an additional 100% if it's at -63. Only few enemies have this; Bone Buzzard, Skullclaw (Gothica) and Bomb. If it's at 63 it means it will be completely reduced, rendering that unit invulnerable to magical damage (Flowering Death). Some bosses like Carltron's Robot and Vigor have very high magic defense. This damage type can be reduced in a few ways; with the magic defense stat and the Shield formula. Go here to read more about increasing magic defense. This damage type can be completely ignored in a few ways: Aura, Barrier and Reflect will render the player invulnerable. Casting a defensive spell (Heal) will render the target(s) invulnerable for its animation. Using a consumable (Essence) will have the same effect. Pure Damage This damage type is uncommon to see. It cannot be reduced in any way, but is usually rather minimal damage. Only a few enemies and bosses have the ability to directly or indirectly deal pure damage. It is usually indirectly dealt through a status ailment like Poison or Plague. Besides those, there are a few instances that are not caused by an enemy, like sewer damage. Because it cannot be reduced, it could surprise the player and potentially kill them. The player only has access to pure damage through use of some Alchemy spells such as: Corrosion, Slow Burn, and Plague. Disrupt does not deal pure damage, even though it inflicts the Confound status ailment. The lists below are in chronological order of appearance in the game. This list of normal enemies can deal pure damage: Carniflower (swallow damage), Widowmaker/Sand Spider/Wood Mite (Poison), Mad Monk (Poison/Plague), Son of Set (Poison), Stone Cobra (Poison), and Rat (Plague). This list of bosses can deal pure damage: Thraxx/Coleoptera (Roar), Mini-taur (Hall of Collosia mini-boss) (groundshake), Megataur (groundshake), Aquagoth (Corrosion), and Verminator (Plague). The following instances also deal pure damage: *Desert of Doom deals 5 damage every 11 seconds. *Chickens being taunted 200 times deals (max HP - 1 damage), but cannot kill. *Sewers (Ivor Tower Sewers/Ebon Keep Sewers) deal 15 damage on average. *The Mazquito in Ebon Keep dungeon deals 10% of current HP damage. *The electrocute attack of Coleoptera deals around 70 damage (similar to Electra-bolt). *The final Flowering Death in the Greenhouse (when heading to A3) in Omnitopia deals 999 damage. This damage type can sometimes be ignored in a few ways: Aura will protect the player from Poison and Plague. Casting a defensive spell (Heal) will render the target(s) invulnerable for its animation. Using a consumable (Essence) will have the same effect. The latter two can be tricky to use in some situations, however.